


How Christmas works

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Series: Winter 2017 drabbles [3]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: Frank hated Christmas.





	How Christmas works

Frank hated Christmas. Mikey knew this. He had, after all, been subjected to years of touring around Christmas and hearing Frank's detailed rants about bullshit commercialism and fucked-up winter and fuck everything. Mikey could probably give one of his rants, actually.

And yet, here Frank was, handing Mikey a beautifully-wrapped present.

Mikey took it. "Should I open it now?"

Frank wouldn't meet his eye. "That's now how Christmas works," he muttered.

Mikey gave Frank a big hug. Frank grumbled, but he endured it.

"Don't worry," Mikey said. "I'll get you your usual coffee gift card."

Frank cracked a small smile.


End file.
